


Just Let Me Know The Real You

by mellyrosee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, HS AU, M/M, ava is for sure in full on gay panic mode when it comes to sara, but it'll mostly be the legends, nora and ray are disgustingly cute and soft but wbk, sara is undoubtedly in bi panic mode about ava sharpe, various other characters from other shows are gonna show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyrosee/pseuds/mellyrosee
Summary: ava sharpe wanted to get out of her house more than anything in the whole wide world. so she left. she packed an overnight bag with every intention of going to nora’s house for the weekend, but somehow ended up on sara lance’s front lawn, clad in pajama shorts and her converse, tears rolling down her face. in the window she could see sara fetchingly draped over oliver queen, and she felt her heart break into a million pieces. with a huff she forced herself to keep walking and made her way next door to nora’s house, tears streaming down her faceor, the one where sara and ava don’t notice they like each other until one day they do.slowburn avalance with hints of zarlie, darhkatom and steelvixen. slight mention of cannarrow and nyssara.





	Just Let Me Know The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something i started writing at 2am and is 100% unbeta'd. enjoy.

God, Ava wanted out of this house. Sure, she was eighteen and could leave whenever she damn well pleased, but it was getting to the point where she hated going home because good God was her adoptive family getting on her nerves lately. A groan escaped Ava’s lips as she heard Dot raise her voice at the youngest Heywood for the fifth time today, her head falling forward to land on her desk with a thud. A small knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as Nate stuck his head in, lifting an eyebrow. Ava let out a sigh and shrugged, leaving the silent conversation open if Nate wanted to continue it. They didn’t have to speak, not about stuff like this. That’s what she loved about her relationship with Nate. Sure, they had their sibling squabbles every now and then, but Nate was her brother and she was damn proud of it. They always seemed to understand what the other was thinking with a single glance, and Ava was happy for it. She wasn’t the type of person to talk about her feelings, and even when she did there was only one person she trusted with her entire life to talk about them with besides her sister and her therapist. And anyway, Nora was at some school choir function that required her to not be on her phone so she couldn’t even talk to her about what was going on at that moment. Not that this was something to bother her with, of course. Nora had better things to do with her life than mediate Ava’s rising anxiety at the sound of her adoptive mother’s raising voice. Ava jumped slightly as she heard the door to their brother’s room slam shut, Nate taking the opportunity to duck into Ava’s room and shut the door behind him before Dot made it upstairs.

“Do you want to go get milkshakes or something?”

“As long as you’re driving. And Cece gets to come. ” 

“I’m texting her now as we speak.”

\----- 

**Instagram — 1 New Post from: Ava Sharpe**

attached: 3 images. 

@avesharpe: shoutout to @heyhistory for taking me and cece out for milkshakes and dragging me away from my homework for a while 

liked by: noradarhkest, cecesharpe, saralancealot, vixenjiwe, charjiwe, garygreen _and 204 others._

comments:

@noradarhkest: and u didnt invite me? tsk tsk nathaniel. 

          @heyheywood: listen nor it was spur of the moment  
          @avesharpe: we’ll take you next time, promise. 

\-----

“AVALON CORRINE SHARPE!” 

“Hello to you too, Nora.” 

“Ava, I’m freaking out.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

Ava put down her calc book as Nora stormed into her room, shutting the door behind her with a force she had rarely seen the brunette use. Jumping into worried mom mode, Ava shoved her school stuff to the side as Nora threw down her backpack, flopping herself down onto Ava’s bed, clearly nervous about something. She fiddled with the promise ring on her finger, shifting so she was sitting next to Ava against the headboard of her bed. She was quiet for a few moments before a small “ _I think Ray’s going to propose this year_ ” fell from her lips. Ava had to stop herself from choking on her own spit at Nora’s revelation. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I spent the night at his last night and he has a drawer in his room dedicated to me and my stuff and I keep a bunch of clothes and shit there right? I was grabbing stuff to change into after I showered and I saw a box. My dumbass decided to open it and I swear to Mallus Aves, it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my entire life.” 

“What did it look like?” 

“Remember the one I sent you the other day in the group chat where I was like I need this and I need it now? Well I forgot that I have a Mac and I guess Ray saw my text when he was using it for a project or something.”

“Wait, Nora, let me get this straight. You’re scared that your boyfriend, that you’ve literally been dating since freshman year, is going to propose?” Ava scoffed. “Nor, why?” 

“Him.”

Ava didn’t have to question the automatic shift in the room. Damien Darhk was a character, and both girls knew that it was going to be pure hell for Nora the next however long his murder trial took. They both knew he was guilty as all hell, but this was Damien Darhk, and he would probably find a way out of it and end up leaving prison unscathed, again. She remembered the first time seven year old Nora showed up on her doorstep, overnight bag in hand. It would happen multiple times over the next ten years, until Nora slowly started moving into Ray’s house. But neither girl knew that at the time. They only knew that Nora was staying with the Heywoods, and that Damien wasn’t going to be picking her up for a while. 

  


_“My daddy said I have to come stay with you for a few days. Can I come inside?”_

_“Of course! Ava, love, Nora’s here!”_

_Ava smiled from the living room, waving from her spot on the couch. Wicksty, the dog that Nate got to name, was sitting next to her, head in her lap while she watched cartoons. Nora simply came and sat down next to Ava, putting her bag down on the floor in front of her. She reached over to pet Wicksty, and rested her head on Ava’s shoulder. She could tell that Nora was scared. But for what reason, she didn’t know. Until the next morning, when she was watching the local news like she always did, she saw Damien Darhk’s picture pop up on the screen with the words “20 ARRESTED IN STAR CITY’S BIGGEST DRUG BUST” flash across the bottom. Nora walked into the kitchen and Ava quickly changed the channel, knowing that Nora had probably seen the headline before she was able to switch it to morning cartoons._

_“Hey Nor.”_

_“Hey Aves.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“My daddy said he might not come home for a couple of days. So he wanted me to come stay with you.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“You don’t have to be nice to me because my dad went to jail, you know.” Nora swallowed. “He’s not a good man. I know he’s gonna be in trouble.”_

_“I’m not being nice because of that, Nora. I’m being nice to you because you’re my best friend.”_

_  
_

For months after that, Nora would spend multiple nights at the Heywood’s house, to the point where Dot and Hank ended up buying Ava a trundle bed so they could simply pull it out when Nora came to stay. That was probably how and why they became so close - spending so much time together. Ava could never complain about it, she loved Nora way too much to ever complain about her being in her life. 

“Nor, he’s been in prison for almost a year. Quentin’s going to make sure he stays there too. There’s nothing to be scared of.” 

“But consider this. He was involved with the mob.” 

“Consider this. You’re overreacting and need a face mask and sappy rom-coms on Netflix night.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Come ‘ere.” Ava held out her arms and waited for Nora to shuffle into them, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “I got a stash of face masks in my bathroom with your name on them.” 

“Thanks, Aves.”

“For what?” 

“For just being here. For not leaving me.” Ava smiled. 

“I’d never leave you, Nora. I promise.”

\----- 

“God Ollie that was, wow.” 

Sara slid off of Oliver and onto the bed next to him, resting her head on his chest. She lazily drew patterns on his bare chest, smile on her face. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, placing another kiss at the bottom of his chin. Oliver ran his fingers through Sara’s hair, smiling down at her. Sara went back to tracing patterns on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair, both of them sitting there content with the world. The little set up they had was nice. Once, sometimes twice a week, Oliver would help Sara with her homework and in return, they’d have sex. Was it something that Sara was proud of? Not necessarily. But it worked, and it was something that got them closer than ever before. 

“So, what are you going to do this year? Since you did summer classes this year, your done with your sciences and social studies, and half of your schedule is just electives. I mean, you’re on yearbook, you’re in a cooking class and you have a two hour free period for lacrosse. You don’t really have much homework this year.” 

“Yeah, but I’m still in calc, Ollie.” Sara sighed. “And besides, I need to do good if I want to get that scholarship to University of Washington.” 

“Oh shush, you’re going to get it. You’re the best lacrosse player Star City has ever had.”

“You’re just saying that.” Sara chuckled. 

“I’m not just saying that, Sara.” Oliver paused. “You really are one of the best.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they continued to do what they were doing, Oliver and Sara both lost in their own little worlds. Sara let her mind drift to everything she was planning on doing that year, especially when it came to lacrosse. She and the rest of her team were aiming for the State Champs this year, especially because they wanted to go out with a bang for Sara’s last year on the team. She had been with the girls on the team for seven years, considering most of them continued from middle into high school. Everyone knew how important this last year was for her. Especially with talent scouts coming to games and college applications being due soon, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. All she knew was that she was scared she wasn’t going to get to go where she wanted to go. 

“Aw shit, dad’s gonna be home soon.” 

Oliver sighed. “Yeah, I probably should get going too, I promised Thea I’d take her out to dinner tonight to celebrate getting a 1300 score on her SAT test.” 

“She got a 1300? Good for her.” Sara smiled. “I always knew she had it in her. Give her a hug for me, yeah?” 

Sara climbed out of her bed and grabbed one of her oversized SCHS lacrosse sweatshirts she had custom made a few months prior, slipping it over her head as she tried to find her panties. Oliver chuckled and chucked them at her, smiling when they hit her square in the face. He pulled his own clothes on and pulled Sara in for a hug, placing a small kiss at the top of her head before making his way towards the door. 

“Ollie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks again, for all the tutoring and stuff. It really helped.” 

“Of course, Sar. You know I’d do anything for you.”

She smiled as he walked downstairs, waiting until she heard the door close to go over to her phone, chuckling to herself as she saw the notifications popping up on the screen. The first thing she did was go straight to the groupchat she had with her friends, sending them a quick message detailing the last study date of the summer. Noticing what time it was, Sara decided she had enough time to shower before her dad got home, and grabbed her towels and shower caddy from the spot in her closet before walking into her ensuite. She turned the water on and took off her clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor somewhere as steam filled the room. After adjusting the water to the temperature she liked, she stepped in and let the water wash over her, closing her eyes and relaxing. It was the week before senior year started, and she had already done so much. She was surprised she hadn’t decided to do this earlier. Grabbing the shampoo from her caddy, she put a bit onto her hands and started rubbing it in, making sure to get close as she could to her scalp. Her thoughts started to wander, and she didn’t realize how long she had been rubbing the shampoo into her scalp until she pulled her hands away and noticed the skin follicles under her nails. Turning around to rinse it out, Sara let her mind wander again to what she wanted out of this year. There were a lot of things Sara wanted, but mostly, she wanted a relationship. Yes, Badass Sara Lance, one night stand extraordinaire, was secretly a softie. She had debated signing up for Tinder or Bumble, but realized in the end that it would only lead to more one night stands and she really didn’t want to have that big of a body count going into college. Not that it really mattered, but she just really didn’t want to have to deal with it. That’s when her mind started drifting to the one person she had always wanted to have sex with. Ava Corrine Sharpe. They had hated each other since middle school, both of them fighting constantly over little things, mostly academics. Sara, a ruthless, prank pulling sixth grader, was no match for Ava’s uptight rule-following mannerisms and somehow they ended up becoming enemies. Which if she were being honest, wasn’t sure why they hadn’t just had sex already and made up. She had been waiting for years for Ava to come out and say that she was sorry first, but it ended up being Sara who had reached out and left on read. After becoming close with Nate, Sara knew she wanted to get to know Ava for the person she truly was, and not the person she had come to know through school. And maybe hate fuck her somewhere in the mix. After she was content with washing out the shampoo, she grabbed her razor and quickly ran it over her legs, even though she had done it the night prior. It was almost a habit, she realized. Showering and shaving after sex. Just one of those things she did, she guessed. Shutting the water off and stepping out a few minutes later, she grabbed her phone from the counter and unlocked it, smiling at the messages her friends had sent her.

**GROUP CHAT: ACTIVE (Sara Lance is Online)**

Legends TM

**Tomaz [4:51pm]**  
SARA YOU DID WHAT 

**Vixen [4:52pm]**  
I’m sorry did you just say you and Oliver  
MUTUALLY decided to just… stop having sex?? 

**Tomaz [4:53pm]**  
did u just say sara lance said she wanted to STOP  
having sex with somebody????  
sara r u high 

**Steel [4:55pm]**  
SARA ELIZABETH LANCE YOU CAN NOT JUST SAY  
YOU HAD SEX WITH OLIVER QUEEN AND LEAVE US HANGING!!!! 

**You [4:55pm]**  
calm down nate i was in the shower jesus 

**Steel [4:56pm]**  
alone?? 

**You [4:57pm]**  
NATHANIEL HEYWOOD i s2g u better shut ur whore mouth  
but yes, z, there’s nothing for him to help me with. not anymore.

 **Tomaz [4:59pm]**  
not anymore? i am: confusion.  
america explain  


**You [5:02pm]**  
there’s nothing to explain?? we just mutually decided we were done having sex. 

**Ray get a haircut challenge [5:05pm]**  
mm sounds fake but okay.  
Wait who changed my name? 

\---

 **Instagram -- 1 New post from: Sara Lance**

attached: one image. 

@saralancealot: first day of senior year! who’s ready to kick some major ass this year? i know i am! can’t wait to spend my last year with my favorite girls #watchoutgothamcity #werecomingforyouthisyear 

**tagged: ztomaz , charjiwe, lilstein and five others**

liked by: cecesharpe, vixenjiwe, raypallmer, noradarhkest and 205 others 

**Instagram -- 1 New post from: Nora Darhk**

attached: one image. 

@noradarhkest: time to kick some demon ass. happy senior year from the og beebo squad + ray to you! 

**tagged: avessharpe, garygreen, monawuuuuu, raypallmer**

liked by: cecesharpe, raypallmer, avessharpe and 403 others

\---

“Hey, earth to Sara, you good?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry.” she slipped her phone back into her pocket, smiling at Ray and Nora.

Nora chuckled. “Who’re you admiring?” 

“Nobody.” 

“Mm, okay, sure Jan.” 

“You know, I can most definitely kick you two out of my car.” 

“Who said you would?” 

Sara faked offense. “Uh, me, because it’s my car.” 

“You’re mean to me, Sara.” 

“Mm, it’s only because I love you, Palmer. Now go make out with Nora somewhere that isn’t my backseat before school so I don’t have to vomit at you and your heterosexual tendencies.” 

\------ 

Sara Lance was most definitely not ready for her senior year. She pulled out her schedule, looking at her list of classes. Culinary first hour, Yearbook second hour, calc third hour, lunch fourth hour, and then her two hour study period which was going to be used by Rip Hunter and the SCHS lacrosse team with special permission from the school to use to practice. She shoved her lacrosse bag into the bottom of her locker and hung her backpack up on the hook, bending down and grabbing the textbook she needed before shutting her locker and heading to culinary. Sara smiled as Zari ran up to her, both of them having pretty much the same schedule this year. Considering they were co-captains of the lacrosse team, they wanted to make sure their strategies this year were perfect. Which was also why they got the two hour practice period at the end of the day, so they could have extra time to run drills and everything before practice. And besides, the girls always took super long in the locker room anyway, so giving them the extra time seemed to work good on their behalf. The two of them walked as they made their way into the classroom, choosing a table off to the side and sitting down. They chatted away for a few minutes before their teacher walked in, as well as a few last minute stragglers. That’s when Sara saw her. She was more breathtaking in person than she remembered. Ava Corinne Sharpe, Sara’s sworn “enemy”, should not be allowed to look like that at seven in the morning. With a travel coffee mug in her hand, Ava came over to the table across from them, not paying any attention as she sat down and opened her notebook, clearly ready to start learning. Zari shot a look to Sara who shrugged it off, blaming it on not having enough coffee this morning. Which, was partly true. She only had enough time for one cup because someone (ahem, Nora and Ray) were running late and they didn’t get to stop at Starbucks like they normally did. She’d probably have to deal with it later during practice, but she didn’t really care as long as they did good this season. Sara tuned the teacher’s voice out as she started to doodle in her notebook, waiting for the class to be over so she could get to Yearbook, her favorite class. She had been on the committee since freshman year, and was finally bumped up to Editor in Chief. She got full reign over the yearbook and boy was she happy about it. She already had so many ideas on what she wanted to do, and couldn’t wait to get to class and work on it. 

“Sara -- Sara hey. The bell rang, lets go.” 

“Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts there.” 

She picked up her textbook and started walking with Zari to the Yearbook classroom, suddenly wondering why Ava was walking in the same exact direction as them. It was almost as if… no, it couldn’t be, could it? 

“Z, is it just me, or is Ava fucking Sharpe walking into the Yearbook classroom?” 

“I -- maybe it's a fluke in her schedule.” 

“It better fucking be.” Sara walked in and took her seat at the front of the room, going straight to the computer and logging in. She pulled up the online design website and pulled up the student list, scanning through the names.

 _John Constantine, Nora Darhk, Gary Green, Nathaniel Heywood, Sara Lance, Raymond Palmer, Ava Sharpe_ \-- she didn't even bother reading the rest of the list before a “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” slipped from her lips.  


This year just got a whole lot more interesting.  



End file.
